nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Bang teianer
Bang teianer ' Antal' 6,300,000 ' Sprog' Tai shen ' Religion' Ki Mana Relaterede etniske grupper Nodaianere Benævnelse® Dragens børn Oprindelse De tidligste optegnelser om bang teianernes oprindelse stammer fra omkring år 2000 f.J., hvor fiskerstammen kendt som Bang Tei fandt en forladt by af sten inde i junglen, og opkaldte den efter sig selv. Her fandt den bøger, kort, redskaber og våben, hvis kvalitet var af langt højere stand end hvad stammen indtil da havde kendt til, og med disse nye værktøjer erobrede Bang Tei-stammen Drageøerne og en stor del af fastlandet. De øvrige stamme, som også var i området, blev formodentlig enten udslettet eller optaget i Bang Tei-stammen, og siden har denne grundlagt et imperium opkaldt efter sig selv. Definition Bang teianernes egen definition af et medlem af deres folk er, at vedkommende skal være efterkommer af et af medlemmerne af den oprindelige Bang Tei-stamme. Selvom kun meget få personer stadig kan spore deres slægtslinje så langt tilbage, går man ud fra den betragtning, at hvis en forfader ud til femte led var bang teianer, så er man det også selv. Levevis De fleste bang teianere er enten bønder, håndværker eller fiskere. De, som bor ved kysten, lever som regel af havet, mens de som bor længere inde i landet lever af jorden og folk, som bor i byerne, er for det meste håndværkere. Bang teianerne er især kendt for deres fantastiske tekstiler og malede skærme af rispapir og bambus, samt deres keramik kaldet porcelæn, som er en eftertragtet vare i hele Niraham. Bang teianske familier lever tæt samme. Når en mand tager en kone, hvilket helst skal ske inden hun fylder 25 år og inden han fylder 30, flytter hun ind hos manden, og hvis kvinden er enebarn, flytter hendes forældre med, hvilket dog er sjældent, da det anses for pinligt ikke at have mindst én søn og én datter. Familien bor så i et hus, der ofte har to etager lige meget, hvor fattig familien end er, for det er nemlig tradition, at den nederste etage i ethvert hjem er helliget arbejde, mens den øverste, der som regel er meget mindre end den nedre etage, er til søvn og bøn, og derfor sjældent har andet møblement end senge, et alter og måske en kommode. Indbyrdes i familien er det den ældste, som er slægtens overhoved, ligegyldigt om vedkommende er en mand eller kvinde. Visdom, som kommer med alder, er nemlig lige sand, hvad end man er af han- eller hunkøn. I alle andre henseender, er de bang teianske kønsroller dog delt stærkt op. Kun mænd har lov til at bære våben, mens kvinderne er de eneste, som må opholde sig i et køkken, medmindre en dreng stadig er diende. Det er kvindernes opgave at tage sig af alle børn, indtil en dreng fylder syv år. Herefter kommer han i lære hos sin far eller en anden slægtning. Nogle gange bliver drengen sågar sendt langt bort fra sit hjem for at bo og blive undervist hos en slægtning, som bor langt væk. Religion Bang teianerne tilbeder kun én guddom, og det er Ki Mana, den Store Drage. Sådan har traditionen været, siden Bang Tei blev grundlagt, og det anses for en stor forseelse imod Ki Mana at lukke andre guder ind i sit hjerte. Derfor er missionærer også meget uvelkomne i Bang Tei, for hvis de får omvendt bare én bang teianer, vil det betyde ulykke for hele den formasteliges slægt. Tilbedelsen af Ki Mana er en vigtig del af dagligdagen i Bang Tei. Hver morgen ved solopgang, beder enhver husstands ældste den Store Drage om at beskytte familien og dens hjem, hvorefter the og ris ofres på Ki Manas alter i små, fine porcelænsskåle. Den næste morgen renses disse og fyldes på ny under endnu en bøn. Fire gange om året, når årstiderne skifter, fordi Ki Mana vender et nyt hoveds blik og ånde imod Bang Tei, holdes der en festival for den Store Drage, hvor alle går smukt klædt i kimonoer af så fint materiale, som de har råd til, danser ilddans og tænder tusindvis af lys til guddommens ære. Kendte bang teianere Kai Lin Tei er skolemester for mentalisme i Zara'bash på trods af sit bang teianske ophav og forstander for Magiens Cirkels akademi i Cartago. Traditioner Bang Tei er et rige bygget på traditioner og skikke, og disse tages meget alvorligt. Alle børn lærer tidligt i livet, at traditionerne er grundstenene på hvilke det bang teianske imperium er bygget, og at det vil falde igen, hvis man ikke overholder dem. Men selvom alle traditioner er vigtige, er nogle endnu mere end andre. Fødsel Når et barn bliver født i Bang Tei, er det altid en glædelig begivenhed, især for en bonde- eller fisker familie, for både sønner og døtre kan arbejde i marken eller på havet, mens de fleste håndværk er mandearbejde. Døtre indbringer dog for det meste en god medgift, og selvom en søn koster familien en del, når han tager sig en kone, kan han også berige den umådeligt ved at gifte sig med en dygtig husfrue og moder. Ægteskabsmægling Én gang om året, når kirsebærtræerne får deres første blomster, bliver alle piger på 18 år og drenge på 21 år sendt én efter én til ægteskabsmægleren, som vurderer deres udseende, færdigheder, sindelag og plads i samfundet, hvilket hun skriver ned og gemmer i sine arkiver. Når en drengs forældre så mener, at det er på tide at få deres søn gift, eller hvis de ser en pige, som de mener kunne være et passende parti, går de til ægteskabsmæglerne, og beder hende om enten at foreslå en pige, som ville passe godt til deres dreng, eller om at vurdere, om den kvinde, som de selv har overvejet, ville blive en tilstrækkelig god hustru for sønnen. Hvis både drengens forældre og ægteskabsmægleren mener, at de to ville være et godt par, sender drengens far og mor ægteskabsmægleren til pigens forældre med en gave, en lok af drengens hår og en invitation til et møde. De lægger så hårlokken på husalteret og beder Ki Mana om et tegn på, at forbindelsen ville være god, og hvis den Store Drage i løbet af tolv dage giver en eller anden form for heldigt tegn, f.eks. at nogen ser en slange, at en trane lander på grunden eller at noget tabt bliver genfundet, sender forældrene en lok af deres datters hår med tilbage, som drengens forældre så lægger på deres alter. Nogle nøjes dog med at sige, at det kan betragtes som et godt tegn, hvis intet dårligt sker i løbet af de tolv dage. Hvis også drengens forældre bliver beroliget af Ki Mana, mødes de alle fire med ægteskabsmægleren, som nu sørger for at fremhæve begge børns fortrin for den andens forældre. Hvis der er god stemning for, at de to unge passer til hinanden på andre måder, end at Ki Mana ville være villig til at velsigne deres ægteskab, bliver også børnene indkaldt til møde, så den enes forældre kan tage det andet barn i øjesyn, og hvis alle forældrene er tilfredse, afholdes et tredje og sidste møde for alle parter, hvor ægteskabsmægleren sørger for at få ethvert forhold bragt i orden og for, at pigens forældre får lovning på en medgift, som står mål til deres datters evner. Giftermål I Bang Tei er forberedelserne til et bryllup næsten vigtigere end vielsen i sig selv. Meget af brudeparrets lykke afhænger af, at alle de små ceremonier, som holdes før præsten giver sin velsignelse, er blevet gjort rigtigt. Brudesengen På dagen inden brylluppet, skal en "lykkekvinde" eller "lykkemand", altså en person i landsbyen, som har mange børn og en god økonomi, arrangere den seng, som ægtefolkene skal sove i, med rene lagener samt årstidens frugter, blomster og bær, som strøs ud over sengetæppet. Når dette er blevet gjort, får landsbyens børn lov til at komme op i sengen, hvor de kan samle godterne sammen og spise dem, og på den måde anråber man Ki Mana om at lade det blive et frugtbart ægteskab. Bruden Inden selve vielsesceremonien, skal bruden vaske sig i et kar med varmt vand og duftende olier og have sit hår sat op i en kunstfærdig frisure, som laves af en lykkekvinde, og som bindes med grønne bånd og smykkes med blå blomster, som skal bringe lykke. Dernæst skal hun iklædes en blå silkekimono (ofte et arvestykke i familien) og endelig smykker af jade. Dernæst bliver bruden ført til sin tilkomnes hjem af sin familie og bekendte, hvor hun bydes velkommen af brudgommens mor og kvindelige slægtninge, som giver hende bryllupsgaver, f.eks. sække med the eller ris, små krukker med duftende olie, godteposer med nødder og tørrede frugter, en vifte eller andre ting. Herefter går alle de fremmødte til templet, hvor gommen allerede venter. Brudgommen Om aftenen inden brylluppet skal gommen være sammen med gifte venner og mandlige slægtninge, så disse kan give ham råd om, hvordan han skal gebærde sig i ægteskabet. Under snakken drikkes der varm risvin, og ofte ender traditionen med at resultere i en brudgom, som har svære tømmermænd på bryllupsdagen. Derfor er det også heldigt, at en anden tradition er, at gommen inden vielsesceremonien skal vaske sig i et kar med iskoldt vand, hvilket hjælper til at få klaret hovedet. Bagefter iklædes han en rød silkekimono med et gult skærf og går med sine drikkefæller til templet for at vente på sin kommende hustru ved alteret. Brylluppet Vielsen går i gang, når bruden ankommer sammen med sine bryllupsgæster og gommens kvindelige slægtninge. Mens hun går op til alteret, hvor gommen og præsten venter, spreder gæsterne sig i templet med brudens flok på den højre side og gommens på den venstre. Præsten velsigner alle de fremmødte og læse de hellige tekster, som angår ægteskab, op, inden han byder gommen at hilse sin hustru. Brudgommen går så fire gange med solen rundt om en smukt dekoreret søjle forestillende en dragekrop med Ki Manas hoveder ved toppen, som står foran alteret, inden han hilser sin hustru. Hun gøre det samme som han, men imod solen, inden hun hilser sin mand. Præsten rækker dem da to pokaler, der er bundet sammen med fire bånd i Ki Manas hellige farver, og som er fyldt med honningvand, og hver nipper til sin drik, inden de bytter bæger og tømmer indholdet fuldstændigt. Da er ægteskabet beseglet, og man kan følges hjem til gommens bolig, hvor der festes hele resten af dagen, natten og den næste dag med, indtil solen går ned på andendagen efter vielsen. Død Når en bang teianer går bort, vaskes vedkommende og klædes helt i blåt, ligesom alle der sørger over den afdøde bærer blå klæder. Liget bliver så lagt enten i sin families stue eller i dens udendørs tempel, hvis den er rig nok til at have et sådan, og her kan slægtninge og bekendte i seksten dage tænde lys, ofre røgelse til Ki Mana, så den Store Drage vil tage godt imod sjælen, og bede for den afdødes sjæl. I Bang Tei siger traditionen, at de ældre ikke skal vise de yngre respekt, som ikke er almindelig høflighed. Derfor bliver der kun bedt for den afdøde af folk, som er yngre end denne. Et barn begraves således i fuldstændig stilhed, mens en gamling bliver fulgt af sørgesang og ofte højlydt gråd og skrigeri fra sine blodsbeslægtede familiemedlemmer og svigerdøtre. Inden solnedgang på den sekstende dag efter dødsfaldet, skal liget lægges i jorden. Det er i og for sig ligegyldigt hvor, men mange landsbyer har en fælles kirkegård, og nogle slægter har sågar deres eget familiegravsted. Det er meget vigtigt, at dette sker efter solnedgang, for bang teinanerne tror på, at en afdøds sjæl først kommer til Ki Mana, hvor den så viser hvert af den Store Drages hoveder respekt og fortæller om sit liv i fire dage, hvorefter sjælen vender tilbage til sin familie, som på daværende tidspunkt har stillet en stentavle med dens navn op, som sjælen kan tage bolig i. Derfor er det også vigtigt, at kroppen er skjult for sjælens øjne, så den ikke kommer til at tage tilbage til kroppen, som den dog aldrig rigtig kan tage bolig i igen, og bliver til et spøgelse eller endnu værre; genopstår som en levende død. Efter begravelsen sørger familien i 90 dage, hvor ingen må gå i gult tøj, som symboliserer glæde. Opkast I henhold til skabelsesberetningen er opkast et tegn på, at man har små dæmoner i kroppen. Dette er naturligt og bringer lidt indre kaos, som ens disciplin så skal modsvare med orden. Får man for meget kaos i kroppen, kaster man dæmonerne op for at opnå balancen igen. Det er også derfor, at spædbørn så ofte er syge: De har ikke nogen nævneværdig disciplin endnu.